


Lumpy Tickles Sniffles

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [8]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy knows just how much Sniffles loves tickling him. So one day, he decides to turn the tables and discover just how ticklish that adorable anteater is...This is the kind of fanfic that's so cute, it hurts.





	Lumpy Tickles Sniffles

One day, Lumpy was in Sniffles’ lab, listening as he was explaining how his experiments worked. Lumpy wasn’t really interested in them, however; in fact, he was kind of bored. He wasn’t nearly as smart as Sniffles was, and a lot of his scientific explanations on how things worked didn’t make much sense to him. Sniffles knew that he wouldn’t know what he was talking about, however, so he tried to make it as easy for him to understand as possible.

Lumpy looked over at Sniffles and got an idea. It was about something Sniffles had always done to him. Within just a few seconds of thinking about it, a huge, mischievous smile grew on Lumpy’s face.

“Hey, Sniffles...” he started.

“Yeah?” Sniffles turned to look at Lumpy.

“I have a question...”

“Oh, really? What is it?” Sniffles wanted to know.

After a short pause between them, Lumpy got straight to the question, pointing at Sniffles.

“Are you ticklish?” Lumpy asked.

“Are you kidding me?! Yes, I am!” Sniffles replied, almost immediately. “Why do you ask?”

“Um, no reason.” Lumpy slowly raised one of his hands up for Sniffles to see. “Except...”

Sniffles’ eyes widened and his pupils shrunk slightly as he saw him do that. He was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen.

“A-are you gonna... t-tickle me?”

Lumpy responded with a quick nod of his head, and then placed his forefinger on Sniffles’ belly. And with that, a reflexive smile appeared on his face.

“Oh, no--“ Sniffles placed his hand under his trunk, where his mouth was supposed to be.

Lumpy began to slowly stroke his forefinger up and down Sniffles’ belly. As soon as he started, Sniffles’ reaction began.

“Hehe!” He squirmed a little, trying to get his tummy away from from Lumpy’s finger. “Hehehehe!”

When he heard Sniffles’ adorable giggles, Lumpy giggled himself.

“Aww. Are you ticklish?” he asked, playfully. He continued to stroke his finger up and down Sniffles’ belly.

“Yehehes! Hehehehehe!” Sniffles responded.

Lumpy continued to stroke up and down Sniffles’ tummy for a few seconds, but then he switched to wiggling it around in a large, circular motion. Sniffles’ laughter increased.

“Hehehehehehehehe!!”

“Tickle-tickle-tickle~~!” Lumpy teased him playfully.

“Hehehehehehehehehehe!!” Sniffles continued to laugh and squirm around. He didn’t try to defend himself from Lumpy’s tickles - he was enjoying them.

Lumpy moved his finger closer to the center of Sniffles’ belly, where the belly button was. He began to wiggle in a smaller circular motion, around his navel.

“Hehehehehehehehehehehe!!” Sniffles giggled adorably.

“Hmm...” Lumpy gently inserted his forefinger into Sniffles’ belly button and began to wiggle it around.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!” Sniffles’ laughter increased as he squirmed around even more than he already was. “LUMPYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYYY!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!”

Lumpy smiled and giggled to himself as he continued to tickle the inside of Sniffles’ belly button. He wiggled his finger around, listening to his adorable laughter. After a few seconds of this, he pulled his finger out, then placed his hands on Sniffles’ sides and started tickling him there.

“Hehehehehehe, hehehehehehehehehehehe!!”

Lumpy wiggled his fingers around, teasing him playfully as he did so. “Tickle-tickle, tickle-tickle!”

“Heheheheheheheheheheheheeeee!!” Sniffles gasped in between giggled, wanting some air, but he could only inhale for one brief moment before he went straight back to his laughing fit.

After a few seconds of this, Lumpy decided to give Sniffles a break, and pulled his hands away from his sides. Sniffles stopped laughing and started panting a few times, trying to catch his breath. He still giggled a couple of times, though, to Lumpy’s amusement.

When Sniffles finally caught his breath, Lumpy raised his hands again, smiling mischievously. This time, however, he placed them on both sides of Sniffles’ ribcage - one hand on one side, one hand on the other. He began to stroke his ribs gently with his fingers.

“Hehe, hehehehehe!!” Despite the gentle tickles, Sniffles started to laugh and squirm around again. “Hehehehehehehehe!!”

Lumpy increased the speed of his fingers, creating an even stronger tickling sensation.

“Heheheheheheheheheheheheheeee!!” Sniffles laughed a bit louder than he just had been, and wiggled around even more. He had to admit that it tickled, despite that Lumpy already knew. “It, it ticklesssss!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!!”

“I know it does.” Lumpy continued to tickle Sniffles’ ribs, wiggling his fingers up and down his ribcage as he listened to his giggles. After a few seconds of this, however, Lumpy got bored of this, stopped tickling his ribs and moved his hands up to his underarms.

“EEK!! HEHEEEEE!!” Just feeling Lumpy’s hands touch his armpits caused Sniffles to giggle really loudly.

“Aw, what?” Lumpy asked, playfully. “Are you extra ticklish here?”

“Yes... HEHEHE!!” Sniffles responded.

Lumpy started wiggling all of his fingers around, causing Sniffles to laugh even more.

“HEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!!” Sniffles was laughing hard, and squirming around crazily. “HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, LUMPYHYHYHYHYHY!! NOT HEHEHEHEHERE!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Lumpy giggled loudly to himself as he continued tickling, stroking his fingers up and down Sniffles’ underarms. To be fair, they were a lot more ticklish than his own, which made him feel a bit jealous. But that was okay, because he could at least have some fun with them.

After several seconds of this, Lumpy pulled his hands away from Sniffles’ underarms to give him another break. Sniffles panted constantly, holding his underarms with his hands and blushing. As he was, however, Lumpy looked down at his feet and got an idea. He couldn’t help but giggle over it.

“Um... Lumpy?” Sniffles asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lumpy gently grabbed onto Sniffles’ ankles, and then pulled them up to reveal the bottoms of his feet. Sniffles gasped in slight fear.

“What are you trying to do?!”

Lumpy let go of Sniffles’ ankles, but now his feet were right in front of him. He placed both of his forefingers on Sniffles’ soles, and then stroked them up and down gently.

“EEEEEEEEK!!!” Sniffles cringed and squealed almost immediately, and then laughed uncontrollably. “HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Lumpy blushed really hard as he heard Sniffles’ reaction. This was exactly what he had been hoping to hear. He continued to tickle his feet, wiggling his fingers up and down repeatedly. Just for the heck of it, he teased him again as he did.

“Coochie-coochie!”

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! LUMPYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYYY!!” Sniffles begged through his laughter. “NOT THERE, TOOHOOHOOHOO!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Lumpy raised both of his hands to the arches of Sniffles’ feet and began to wiggle all of his fingers on them.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! LUMPY, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!!” Sniffles squirmed around, wiggling his toes cutely. “I’M REALLY TICKLISH THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!!!”

“I can tell,” Lumpy replied with a few giggles.

As he continued to tickle Sniffles’ feet, he saw his toes wiggle around from how much he was laughing, and that gave him an idea. Lumpy pulled his hands away from Sniffles’ soles and began wiggling his fingers under his toes.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!!!” Sniffles’ laughter increased even more, and tears started to appear in his eyes. Lumpy moved his fingers up to the tips of his toes, which made him laugh even harder. “EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Lumpy blushed hard as he continued to tickle the tips of Sniffles’ toes. He really didn’t want to stop doing this; he was having too much fun with Sniffles’ tickle spots.

But then, Lumpy remembered where his own tickle spot was: between his toes. Every single time he was tickled in one of the spaces between his toes, he would laugh really hard. Could Sniffles react the same way if he tickled him there? There was only one way to find out...

Lumpy inserted his forefinger between Sniffles’ first and second toes and swiped it out.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Sniffles laughed loudly as he did that, shaking his feet for a brief moment.

Smiling widely, Lumpy did this again, except with his second and third toes, causing him to laugh even more.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy then moved to Sniffles’ other foot, inserted his forefinger between his first and second toes and swiped it out. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” He then brushed his forefinger gently against the tips of his other toes. “HAHAHAHAHAHA, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

After a few seconds of this, Lumpy finally stopped tickling Sniffles and pulled his hands away from his feet. Sniffles sat where he was, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. He wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand, and then wiped the sweat off his face with that same hand.

“Thanks...” he said.

“I’m sorry I tickled you so much, Sniffles,” Lumpy apologized. “With all the times you’ve tickled me, I just couldn’t resist. And your laugh is really cute...”

“It’s alright, Lumpy. I understand,” Sniffles replied as he blushed. “I actually enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“But I want to warn you,” Sniffles pointed out, “I am extremely ticklish everywhere, but especially on my feet and under my arms.”

“Yeah, I can tell you are.” Lumpy giggled a bit.

“And also, if you’d like, you can tickle my trunk,” Sniffles said. “Even though that will definitely make me sneeze...”

Lumpy took a long moment to think about that, and smiled mischievously as he held up one of his forefingers. He wiggled it gently under Sniffles’ trunk, tickling it.

“Hehehe!” Sniffles giggled at first, but then his trunk started to twitch. His eyelids fell halfway as his breath hitched. “H-heh...”

Hearing the gasp, Lumpy pulled his forefinger away from Sniffles’ trunk and watched his reaction. Sniffles tilted his neck back as his trunk continued to quiver.

“Heeeeeeh... HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH...!” Sniffles tilted his neck as far back as it could go, and then let out a loud sneeze. “HAAAAAAAAAAATCHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

Sniffles shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. Lumpy cringed in shock the moment he heard it. But even though it was really loud, it actually sounded pretty cute, like most of Sniffles’ sneezes did.

“Ugh, phew.” Sniffles sighed with relief, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless you!” said Lumpy.

“Thank you,” Sniffles responded as he continued to rub his nose. I gotta say, that felt great.”

Lumpy blushed as he heard that. “Well... okay.”

He then walked away for a little bit, but what he didn’t know was that Sniffles had a mischievous smile on his face. He giggled to himself as he reached behind his back and pulled out a feather, then walked up to Lumpy from behind. He tried not to laugh over his idea, but he couldn’t help himself.

When Lumpy least expected it, Sniffles placed the tip of the feather right on Lumpy’s tummy and wiggled it around at a fast speed. Lumpy’s response was immediate.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy started laughing and squirming around. He turned around to face Sniffles, still laughing. “HEHEHEHEHEHEY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!”

Sniffles giggled to himself as he continued to tickle Lumpy’s belly. After a few seconds of this, he inserted the feather into Lumpy’s belly button and tickled him there, causing his laughter to increase.

“HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“I-- I SAID I WAS SOHOHOHOHORRYYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!” Lumpy said, through his laughter.

“It’s alright, Lumpy, but I just can’t resist, either!” said Sniffles.

He removed his feather from Lumpy’s belly button, but then tickled his sides with the feather. Lumpy was laughing really hard, and squirming around everywhere.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy gasped for air, but could only do so for a brief moment. “AAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

After several seconds of this, Sniffles finally pulled his feather away from Lumpy’s sides and let him breathe. Lumpy stood there, gasping several times and trying to catch his breath. He held his sides with his hands.

“Thank... you,” said Lumpy.

Sniffles giggled to himself as he watched Lumpy pant, trying to recover from his tickle session.

“Even if you think my laugh is cute, I think your laugh is even cuter!”

Lumpy could only blush in response. He remembered Sniffles telling him that before, but he always took it as a compliment. Besides, this had just been another tickle-filled day between him and Sniffles.


End file.
